Full bridges of the above-mentioned type generally have two parallel bridge arms, each having at least two switching elements arranged in series, between the connections of a supplying DC voltage; the drive to be controlled, in particular in the form of an electric motor with a commutator, is connected between the junction points of the series circuit formed by the switching elements and hence in a bridge arm which represents the diagonal to the parallel bridge arms that are fitted with the switching elements. Depending on the rotation direction, a load current flows in a bridge path which either includes the first switching element of the first bridge arm and the second switching element of the other bridge arm or the first switching element of the other bridge arm and the second switching element of the first bridge arm.
Drives such as these are being increasingly used for auxiliary drives in motor vehicles, in particular for motor-driven window winders or for motor-driven belt rollers.